i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Fate Sect
| aka= | status=Extant | type =Cultivation and Alchemy Sect | division(s)=East Pill Division Violet Qi Division Frigid Snow Clan | branch(es)= | affiliation(s)= | allegiance=Mountain and Sea Realm | founder(s)=Reverend Violet East | ancestor= | patriarch(s)= | dao_reserve(s)= | notable_member(s)=''See member information'' | clan_chief(s)= | clan_elder(s)= | sect_leader='Violet Qi Division:' Sun Tao East Pill Division: Pill Demon | grand_elder= | elder(s)= | chosen= | others= | former= | universe=Vast Expanse | vast_expanse=Mountain and Sea Realm | mas=Ninth Mountain and Sea | planet=South Heaven | region=Southern Domain | local= }} The Violet Fate Sect was one of the five great Sects of the Southern Domain. The Violet Fate Sect is organized into the East Pill Division and the Violet Qi Division. It also possess a fragment of the Foundation Establishment manual of the Sublime Spirit Scripture. History After spending roughly ten years in the Violet Fate Sect Meng Hao killed the quasi-array son on the Ji Clan and forsook the sect to save them from a catastrophe, Spirit Severing Elders of the sect felt pain at losing such a good seed and they barred anyone, except members of the Ji and Li Clan (Southern Domain) from interfering. During the Ancient Dao Lakes Erruption, the Violet Fate Sect gave the Blood Demon Sect one of their dao lakes when Meng Hao was stuck in the spatial rifts. After returning, Meng Hao thanked them and didn't take any of their dao lakes to return the favor. During the Southern Domain Civil War, the Violet Fate Sect, much like Song Clan (Southern Domain), decided not to participate in the battle against the Blood Demon Sect, which earned them the goodwill of the Blood Demon Sect disciples and patriarchs, alike. After Grandmaster Pill Demon ascended to the Immortal Realm, Daoist Kunlun took Pill Demon in as his legacy disciple and took a couple good seeds of the Violet Fate Sect, including Chu Yuyan, along with him to the Kunlun Society ensuring the Violet Fate Sect a flourishing future. With the recreation of the Mountain and Sea Realm, the Violet Fate Sect was rebuilt. Divisions |-|East Pill Division= The East Pill Division is the part of the Violet Fate Sect that focuses on Alchemy. This is the pill concocting division of the sect. This division is lead by Pill Ghost. Alchemist Ranks *'Apprentice Alchemist' — 100,000 in Sect. Must take a catalyzation test which determines ranking in the Sect. *'Master Alchemist' — 1,000 in Sect. Must past a difficult exam which tests knowledge of plants and vegetation, as well as plant catalyzing skill. *'Furnace Lord' — 100 in Sect. Must pass a test and receive approval of all the other Furnace Lords. Upon promotion, one is given a Furnace Lord robe which can be used three times to teleport a short distance, access to Violet Qi from the East technique manual which also describes Violet Pupil Transformation and Violet Qi Guillotine. *'Violet Furnace Lord' — 8 in Sect. Must pass the Violet Furnace Lord trial by fire. If more than one candidate passes the trial by fire, the matter is put to vote and decided upon by the Violet Furnace Lords and Furnace Lords. Upon promotion, one is given access to the greater part of all the ancient records in the Violet Fate Sect, with no restrictions and techniques of the Violet Qi Division that could only be practiced by Conclave disciples. **An Zaihai **Chu Yuyan — Disciple of Grandmaster Pill Demon; Sect Chosen **Lin Hailong — Highest ranking Violet Furnace Lord **Ye Feimu — Violet Furnace Lord *'Grandmaster' — There are three in Southern Domain, two of which originally belonged to the East Pill Division and were Pill Demon's apprentices, but later left the sect. Meng Hao, as Fang Mu later became the fourth. **Pill Ghost — Leader of East Pill Divison **Fang Mu/Grandmaster Pill Cauldron — Pill Demon's Legacy Disciple; Sect Dao Child Other Members *Bai Yunlai — Apprentice Alchemist *Ding Xin — Grandmaster Pill Ghost's Novitiate |-|Violet Qi Division= The Violet Qi Division is the part of the Violet Fate Sect that focuses on cultivation. The division of the Violet Fate Sect which focuses on magical combat and cultivation. Known Members *Sun Tao — Sect Leader (Peak Dao-Seeking) *Wu Dingqiu — Elder *Lu Song *Qian Shuihen __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Five Major Sects Category:Southern Domain/Sects Category:Sects Category:Planet South Heaven/Sects Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Sects Category:Cultivation Sects Category:Alchemist Sects Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Sects Category:Vast Expanse/Sects Category:Status Unknown